interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Action
English Etymology From , from , from , from , perfect passive participle of , + action suffix ; see act. Pronunciation * , * *: Noun # Something done so as to accomplish a purpose. # A way of motion or functioning. #: Knead bread with a rocking '''action'.'' # A fast-paced activity. #: an '''action' movie'' # A mechanism; a moving part or assembly. #: a rifle '''action' # : The set of moving mechanical parts in a keyboard instrument which transfer the motion of the key to the sound-making device. # sexual intercourse. #: ''She gave him some '''action'.'' # The distance separating the strings and the fretboard on the guitar. # Combat. #: He saw some '''action' in the Korean War.'' # A charge or other process in a law court (also called lawsuit and actio). # A homomorphism from a group to a group of automorphisms. #: One of the earliest uses of groups, according to lore, was the study of the '''action' of S_3 on the equilateral triangle.'' Derived terms * social action * action hero * action item * action man * actions speak louder than words * direct action * lights, camera, action! * take action Related terms * act * agent * agency See also * * deed Translations * Afrikaans: * Albanian: * American Sign Language: , * Armenian: , * Bulgarian: , * Czech: * Dutch: , * Estonian: * Finnish: , , * French: * Galician: * German: , * Hebrew: פעולה (pe‘ula) , מעשה (ma'asse) * Hungarian: , * Indonesian: * Interlingua: action * Italian: * Japanese: ( , kōdō) * Latin: * Malay: * Malayalam: കര്‍മ്മം (karmmam), പ്രവൃത്തി (pravruthi) * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: ação , acção * Romanian: , * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Vietnamese: * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Dutch: , * French: * German: , * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Interlingua: action * Italian: * Japanese: ( , dōsa) * Latin: * Persian: * Portuguese: ação , acção * Russian: , , * Bulgarian: екшън (ekšǎn) * Czech: * Dutch: * French: * German: * Hebrew: אקשן (ekshen) * Hungarian: * Interlingua: action * Italian: * Polish: * Portuguese: ação , acção * Swedish: * Bulgarian: * Dutch: , * French: * German: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Interlingua: mechanismo * Italian: * Portuguese: * Russian: , , * Dutch: * Armenian: * Bulgarian: , * Czech: * Dutch: * French: * German: * Hungarian: , * Italian: * Persian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Bulgarian: * Czech: * French: * German: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: , * Italian: * Latin: * : ago * : -ag- (sufixi) * : tindakan, aksi * : acción * : dun, dunot Interjection # Demanding or signifying the start of something, usually an act or scene of a theatric performance. #: The director yelled ‘'Action'!’ before the camera started rolling. Translations * Dutch: * Italian: * Polish: Verb # To act on a request etc, in order to put it into effect. Usage notes * The verb sense is rejected by some usage authorities. , page 3 References * OED 2nd edition 1989 External links * * Anagrams * * atonic * cation ---- French Pronunciation * * , Noun # Action, act. # Campaign. #: une '''action' promotionnelle'' #:: a promotional campaign # Stock, share. #: une '''action' de capitalisation'' #:: a capitalisation share Anagrams * * contai ar:action de:action et:action el:action es:action fa:action fr:action gl:action ko:action io:action id:action ie:action it:action kn:action kk:action sw:action ku:action lo:action lt:action li:action hu:action ml:action mt:action nl:action ja:action no:action pl:action pt:action ru:action scn:action simple:action fi:action sv:action ta:action te:action tr:action vi:action zh:action